


Mal Omega

by PaChZhKy



Series: Bottom/Omega Superfamily [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCeased (DC Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kon-El | Conner Kent, M/M, Omega Conner!, Omega Kon-el | Conner Kent
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaChZhKy/pseuds/PaChZhKy
Summary: Conner esta angustiado. Salió del hospital hace tres días, y apenas podía amamantar a su bebé ¿Qué clase de omega es incapaz de alimentar a su cachorro?Tim le dice que está bien, que hay muchos omegas que no amamantan a sus bebés por muchas razones, eso solo hace que Conner se asuste más.Sin capas| Omegaverse | Lactancia masculina
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Bottom/Omega Superfamily [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176443
Kudos: 10





	Mal Omega

Conner sollozo, el dolor en su pecho era persistente, el pequeño bebé de rizos negros lo miraba con sus grandes y lindos ojos azules, idénticos a los de su padre alfa, sus mejillas regordetas estaban abultadas y sus labios rojizos estaban alrededor de su pezon izquierdo. Miro encantado al bebé entre las lágrimas.

Sus pechos apenas estaban lo suficientemente llenos como para alimentar un cachorro, sentía que ardía desde adentro hacia afuera, pero no quito al cachorro que sucionaba, aún cuando sentía que se iba a morir del dolor.

Estaba realmente feliz de poder amamantar a su bebé aunque su cuerpo apenas producía la mitad de la leche que un cachorro necesita para sentirse lleno.

Lo había intentado todo, desde masajear sus grandes pecho, tomar más leche, comer con abundancia, ponerse unos pañuelos tibios en el pecho, y hasta había bebido la cerveza que decía el internet. Pero nada parecía cambiar, no producía la suficiente leche y su bebé, desesperado por comida, succionaba y apretaba sus pezones sin descanso, ocasionando lastimaduras que lo hacían sentir peor.

Su omega se sentía tan abatido ¿Que clase de omega era?¿Como no podía hacer algo tan simple como alimentar a su bebé?. 

Bruce el amable Alfa lo miraba desde lejos con toda su familia atrás de su espalda. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse, todo lo que le decían parecía hacerlo llorar últimamente. 

"¡Ya llegue!" Tim su dulce alfa entro en la enorme sala, mientras deshacía el nudo se su corbata. "¿Conner?" Miro a su alfa entre lagrimas y le ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa. Tim se acercó hasta estar a su lado, se veía tan cansado, con enormes bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos con venas rojas resaltando. 

Conner sabía que no se veía mejor, se sentía tan pesado, tan derrotado. Tenia una remera negra suelta de tiras, un pantalón corto negro y una gran manta azul pastel con corazones. Su cabello estaba apuntando en todas las direcciones posibles y apenas tenia la fuerza para sostener a su bebé. Tim beso sus labios antes de mirar al bebé en sus brazos. 

Bruce se acercó lentamente, detrás de él estaban Dick, Jason y Damián.

Conner suspiro, no podía tener un segundo de privacidad en la casa, Buce había insistido tanto en que se quedaran en la mansión a vivir un tiempo mientras buscaban una casa propia. Aunque el alfa de la manada decía que era innecesario, ya que la mansión era una enorme mansión y podían quedarse el tiempo que quisieran. Ese no era el problema, el problema era que no podía estar dos segundos tranquilo sin que uno de los chicos apareciera para preguntar como estaba.

Lo apreciaba verdad pero no, no necesitaba una computadora nueva. Ni un camión lleno de pañales, ¡Mucho menos fórmula! Aunque era lo que su bebé estaba comiendo, no se lo digan en la cara por favor.

"Alfred te dijo que el bebé te está lastimando, cariño no es necesario que lo amamantes". Tim lo beso otra vez. 

Molesto le mostró los pequeños dientes que tenía, bancos y puntiagudos.

"¿Estas insinuando que no soy lo suficientemente omega para darle de comer a mi hijo?" Tim y los demás se tensaron, estas peleas llevaban desde que había salido del hospital, y siempre terminaban con Conner llorando y con Tim durmiendo en el sofá. 

"¡No!¡Sabes que no es lo que quise decir!" Lo miró enojado "Solo digo... no es algo de lo que tengas que avergonzarte, hay muchos omegas que no pueden amamantar a sus cachorros, y eso no te hace menos". Conner lo sabia, debía haber más con su condición, pero no conocía a nadie, o al menos no alguien que lo admitiera libremente en voz alta, es la clase de tabú que nadie se atrevía a decir.

Aún así, aunque tuviera que atravesar mil infiernos, amamantaría a su cachorro.

El bebé se soltó llorando, aún hambriento. Conner siseo con dolor cuando el cachorro solto su pezon adolorido.

"Le pediré a Alfred que haga la fórmula" Tim se levantó del sofá.

"¡No! ¡Puedo hacerlo!" Grito entre lagrimas mezcladas. El bebé se estaba poniendo rojo del esfuerzo. Y con un gran peso lo acomodó para que chupará el otro pezon. 

Apretó los labios con sus dientes mientras el bebé succiona la poca leche que le quedaba. 

Tim suspiro, abatido, molesto, pero sobre todo cansado. 

"¡Alfred!" El alfa rugió molesto.

"¡No!" El omega lloro. La manada se movía inquieta a a unos pocos metros mirando el intercambio de gritos. 

"¡Suficiente Conner!¡No haces más que herirte! ¡¿Cómo quieres cuidar al bebé cuando no puedes cuidarte a ti mismo?!" Tim soltó el maletín, con un grito de frustración se llevó las manos a la cara para tapar sus ojos llorosos. Cayo en el sofá, cerca del omega.

El aire se volvió tenso, incluso el bebé estaba callado. Conner seguía sollozando, ahora por una razón diferente. Alfa estaba molesto, molesto por su incompetencia, por su falta de paciencia, por no poder cuidar de su hijo como debería, y todo dentro de él, le gritaba lo mal omega que era.

Malo. Malo. Mal omega.

Falló, no puede alimentarse al cachorro como necesita, no puede calmar el humor de su alfa con sus feromonas. No puede traer equilibrio o paz a la manada. ¿Para qué servía entonces?.

"Conner" La voz de su alfa lo sacó de su cabeza, tomo a su cachorro en brazos y se movió lo más rápido que pudo con su poca movilidad actual. Nido, tenía que llegar a su nido, ahí todo estaría bien. Todo sería seguro ahí.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo sin correr, hasta que vio la puerta de madera caoba. Su lugar, su espacio, su nido.

Suspiro pesadamente cuando entro al fin, después de maniobrar con sus manos llenas de su bebé. La habitación no era demasiado grande, tal vez dos metros por tres, una de las habitaciones más pequeñas de la mansión, pero estaba bien, no necesitaba mucho. Este era su espacio, suyo y de su alfa.

Se indignó repentinamente ¿Cómo se atrevió ese alfa cabeza hueca a gritarle enfrente de su manada?. Sabía que estaba enojado y cansado, pero vamos, él también lo estaba. Tim podría tomar turnos dobles en la empresa, pero él estaba las veinticuatro horas del día con su bebé, fijándose que no se ahogara. Que estuviera seco y vestido, que no se lastimara, que no tuviera hambre aún si tenia que cerrar los ojos y comprar leche en fórmula para su bebé. 

Era un trabajo a tiempo completo, y Tim debería ser más comprensivo. Aunque él también debería serlo, Tim se esforzaba tanto, provendolo, no quería pedir ayuda a Bruce sobre el dinero. Aunque no durmiera más de cuatro horas, Tim se levantaba y lo besaba con cariño antes de irse al amanecer. Era un buen alfa.

Suspiro mirando al cachorro ahora dormido por algún milagro. No habían estado preparados para tener un hijo, Clark le había dicho que aún era muy joven. Sus anticonceptivos fallaron, su cachorro era un accidente. Pero uno realmente amado, aunque él no hubiera estado preparado, había amado a su bebé desde la primer patada que le dio en su estómago, extrañaba tenerlo ahí, protegiendolo del mundo. Junto con su dulce alfa.

"¿Conner?" El sonido de la voz de su alfa hizo que levantara la cabeza. "Cariño lo siento tanto, no quise gritar. ¿Puedo pasar?" Tim seguía en la puerta, porque aunque fuera un espacio que ambos solían compartir, el nido era por norma del omega, Conner lo había construido y cuando alguien se acercaba sin permiso a su zona de confort, el omega se sentía angustiado, alterado y molesto. Dispuesto a atacar sin importarle las consecuencias, sin importar si tenía que pelear con un alfa.

El cachorro en su nido solo hizo que se volviera más protector y posesivo. Pero este era su alfa, el tonto alfa que había elegido. El que le tiro el café encima en su primera cita. El que se sonrojaba después de tomar su mano. Se obligó a tranquilizarse.

"Entra" Una sola palabra ofreció, con la mano levantada.

El alfa entro corriendo y se trapo al nido.

"Lo siento... yo..." calló con un beso.

"Callate. El bebé al fin se durmió y quiero hacerlo tambien". Tim se relajó acomodándose, apretando su pecho con la espalda de su hermoso omega, su mano rodeaba el estómago de su cachorro, así podía sentirlos a ambos, abrazar y protegerlos.

"Si" el alfa bostezo antes de meter su nariz en el cuello del omega. Mañana, mañana hablarían de sus temores, de las actitudes hirientes y como podrían mejorarlo. Ahora dormiría abrazando a su cachorro. Sintiéndose seguro.

Porque aunque le costara amamantar a su bebé, iba a protegerlo con uñas y dientes.


End file.
